With regard to various game devices, when a player plays a game, an area available in a memory becomes insufficient with the progress of the game, which may hinder the progress of the game. For example, when too many objects appear on a game screen or when areas available in a memory are fragmented, required data cannot be stored in the memory, so that the game cannot be played continuously. If such a situation occurs, typically, the in-progress game is temporarily suspended, and then data in the memory is provisionally deleted.